Still Loving You
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Quand vient le temps de la foudre dans un couple de jeunes... qui d'autre que Subaru peut venir en aide au prince dépité ? Et comment réagira la belle ? MakotoxSonoko.


Eh bien... moi qui voulais absolument faire une fic incluant Sonoko et Subaru... et en plus, j'y rajoute MAKOTO ? Ah on voit que je suis en train de m'emmer- m'amuser ^^'

En tout cas, un OS romance avec jalousie... dans lequel Subaru (Akai) donne des conseils en amour (Akai en amour = 20/20 :)... x_o)

Au passage je remercie Claude... prendre des titres de musique en fic, franchement... bah c'est pas con x_o

Enjoy !

* * *

**Still Loving You **

– Bon, c'était vraiment sympathique ce petit diner, Makoto... mais je dois y aller.

Makoto plongea son regard neutre dans le sien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa dite "petite amie" s'était pris la peine de venir diner avec lui dans une ambiance morbide, et pour finalement plier bagage au bout d'une heure seulement.

Bien que le jeune homme à peine âgé de 18 ans parcourait le monde pour faire, et la plupart du temps gagner, des championnats de karaté, il en avait oublié malgré tout Sonoko, la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie d'une certaine manière. La jeune femme acceptait bien évidemment cette relation, mais la quasi-majorité de son temps, Makoto s'entrainait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Un appel téléphonique... c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait, de temps en temps en fin de journée ou des lettres... quelque chose qui montrait que même s'il était loin, quelque part... il était également proche.

En l'espace de six mois, il n'avait prouvé que deux fois qu'il tenait à elle : les chocolats à la St valentin, accompagné de sa fameuse jalousie, et un énorme nounours à son anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient autour d'une table enveloppée d'une nappe blanche, dans un restaurant assez luxueux, mais au vu de la réaction de Sonoko... ça n'était pas suffisant.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Makoto en se levant, puisque sa belle allait partir du restaurant sans même lui adresser un sourire.

– Ce qui me prend ? Tu ne changeras jamais, Makoto... tu ne remarques vraiment rien, tu laisses ta tête chez toi c'est pas possible autrement. je te l'ai pourtant dit mille fois, tâche de t'en rappeler... bon sang...

Elle prit sa veste de force tandis qu'elle sortit du restaurant sans-même prendre le temps de se retourner. Restant bête debout, face aux regards des autres, le champion de karaté eut un pincement au cœur, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Parmi toutes les discussions, et vu le peu de dialogues qu'il y avait, il put se souvenir d'un nom... une adresse, une personne... s'il se souvenait bien, Ran lui avait parlé d'un nouvel habitant qui avait emménagé près de la résidence du professeur Agasa, et que cet habitant avait été bien vu par Sonoko... peut-être l'aimait-elle ?

Il reprit place sur sa chaise.

– L'addition... s'il vous plaît.

_Suratu Lakita. Non... ça rime avec "Chubachou Chochiwa"._

Il remercia le serveur, posa son regard sur la note, puis fit mine de ne rien voir. Sonoko avait beau être en colère contre lui, mais amoureuse, elle en avait pas perdu pour autant ses goûts de luxe. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait commandé, Makoto avait eu l'impression de jouer au casino, la boule tombant dans la roulette.

_"Sakaru Okita ?"_

Il sentait pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin.

– Merci pour cette soirée, déclara Makoto au serveur avant de sortir du restaurant, à contrecœur puisqu'il venait de vider son portefeuille.

_"Subaru Okiya !"_

Résidence Kudo à Beika.

Il allait devoir en tirer deux mots à ce voleur de cœur, pilleur, brigand, gobelin. Et après, en profiter pour lui demander des conseils, et l'implorer d'abandonner Sonoko.

De ce fait, le champion de karaté passa une nuit horrible, à se tortiller dans tous les sens dans son lit, à penser à Sonoko... et à pas mal de choses. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout : la retrouver. Pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, retrouver l'amour qu'elle avait envers lui, et vice-versa... en une soirée, il avait tant perdu.

Makoto descendit du bus, traversa plusieurs rues et termina sa course à la porte des Kudo, midi sonnant.

"Allez !"

Déterminé, mais surtout énervé, espérant ne pas lui coller un revers en pleine tête dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte; après tout, ça le fatiguerait, et peut-être qu'après Sonoko ne lui parlerait même plus, et rien que ça...

Oh bah, au point où il en était.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi un Subaru Okiya en chemise et pantalon noir. Premier réflexe -discret-, regarder comment il s'était habillé : veste noire pantalon marron foncé. Ah, Subaru avait plus de classe.

– J-je crois que je vous dérange, dit-il soudainement. Je suis Makoto, le petit ami de Sonoko. Enfin...

Il ne se reconnait même plus. Makoto avait entièrement changé depuis que Sonoko l'avait plaqué, oublié, humilié même.

– Non, répondit-il en continuant de manger son sandwich. Entrez.

Makoto écarquilla les yeux.

Ce type le laisser entrer dans sa, non dans la, maison où il logeait ? Il devait avoir une sacré confiance en lui, à moins que ce ne soit dû au fait qu'il soit ami avec Sonoko.

Le jeune champion avait oublié l'idée de lui coller un revers, par ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce dû à la carrure de Subaru, bel homme bien droit et quand même plutôt balèze. Il avait dû s'entrainer dur, dans un art martial lui aussi.

Ça lui rappelait Masumi, qui avait parlait de son Jeet Kune Do et de son frère, qui l'avait entrainé à cet art.

Makoto s'installa dans une chaise, face à la télévision qui diffusait une remise de trophée en Amérique, fantastique choix de chaîne, il s'agissait en plus de la compétition de Jeet Kune Do.

– En revanche, je crains que je ne puisse guère vous offrir de la nourriture... précisa Subaru en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face, dos à la télévision.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son délicieux sandwich.

Makoto venait même à se demander s'il savait qu'il était encore là... mais d'un autre point de vue, c'était lui le visiteur, et donc à lui de prendre la parole pour lui poser les questions nécessaires à sa "reconquête".

– Je vais être directe... est-ce que vous aimez Sonoko ? demanda-t-il soudainement, à quel point que Subaru du se retenir d'éclater de rire.

– Ah je vois. Si ça peut vous rassurer, non.

Là, il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

– Écoutez... elle passe beaucoup de temps avec vous et Ran-kun, et, hier elle est partir soudainement après notre dîner. Je me suis demandé si vous aviez une relation avec vous, c'est tout. Je pense que je vais-

– Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me poser une telle question ? reprit Subaru en se tournant vers lui. À en juger par la boue sur vos chaussures neuves, vous avez traversé un chantier non loin, et vu ce qu'il est tombé cette nuit... je pense donc que vous m'avez rencontré pour une discussion plutôt qu'une question.

Makoto leva un sourcil.

Il avait même pris le temps de regarder ses chaussures à l'entrée quand il les avait retirés...

C'est à se demander qui était cet homme. Peut-être qu'en lui rajoutant un bonnet certaines personnes le verraient sous un autre angle. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il était venu, plus ou moins, il fallait jeter les pieds dans le plat;

– C'est Sonoko... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle a dû vous en parler, vous êtes proches !

Okiya reprit une bouchée de son sandwich, l'air innocent.

– Proches... pas plus que vous. Je ne la vois qu'occasionnellement.

– Que vous dit-elle à mon sujet ?

– Makoto-san... vous ne comprenez pas ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle vous aime.

Le jeune homme change radicalement d'air.

Son sourire se dissipe, ses sourcils se froncent, et il sent le malaise lui venir en tête. Voilà qu'il se sent obligé de se réinstaller sur sa chaise, de manière confortable.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Subaru essuya sa bouche avec une mini-serviette rouge.

– Voyez-vous, une femme qui aime un homme, a besoin de sa présence. Lorsque cette présence existe entre les deux personnes, qu'il y a ce "contact", les deux tourtereaux ne peuvent que s'aimer comme il le faut... expliqua Okiya.

Makoto comprit où voulait en venir Subaru... chose qui ne le rendit pas plus à l'aise que ça.

– Maintenant, parlons de vous. Vous êtes loin d'elle. Ce qui est admirable, c'est que vous avez confiance en elle, et inversement, puisqu'à distance... on ne peut pas "surveiller" celle qu'on aime. Mais le problème de votre couple, c'est que Sonoko... ne ressens pas votre présence, et donc, son lien avec vous se rompt.

– Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? questionna Makoto sur le coup.

Subaru leva un sourcil.

– On se tutoie maintenant ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Bien... je le sais parce que, j'ai moi-même vécu ça.

– Et elle, que ressent-elle ?

– Plus grand chose, à présent.

Makoto avait sans doute très mal réagi aux explications d'Okiya, puisqu'il avait pris un ton plus élevé, avec une pointe d'agression dans sa voix. Son rythme cardiaque s'était même mis à accélérer.

Il souffla un instant, avant de joindre ses mains à son menton.

Subaru en profita pour reprendre une bouchée.

– Ta petite amie t'a donc quitté, donc tes conseils ne sont pas terribles, non ?

Okiya soupira à son tour.

– Elle ne m'a pas quitté, elle est morte.

Makoto écarquilla les yeux.

– Ah... pardon, j'ai sorti ces armes sur le coup, et... ah...

Subaru arbora un petit sourire avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, afin de servir un bon café à Makoto et par la même occasion se servir lui aussi une tasse. Déjà 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, et en si peu de temps, Subaru avait quasiment compris ce que ressentait Makoto, et ce que ressentait Sonoko... une marge bien grande.

Il retourna dans le séjour, posa les deux tasses puis reprit place, dos à la télé.

– Écoute... Sonoko se lasse parce qu'elle ne sent pas ta présence. Une relation de telle est possible, si tu es obligé de voyager, mais dans ce cas... appelle là, fais lui comprendre que tu penses à elle.

– J'ai déjà essayé, ça néglige mon entrainement.

– Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important à tes yeux ? Sors ton portable, téléphone-lui.

Makoto écarquilla les yeux.

– Si tu ne le fais pas, je l'appelle moi-même. Si elle savait que tu étais chez moi, je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait.

Le champion s'avoua vaincu, puis sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sonoko. Il avait beau de jamais l'appeler, il connaissait le numéro par cœur, un bon point.

Il ramena le téléphone à son oreille.

Puis finalement, il raccrocha.

– Je tombe sur son répondeur.

– Aïe, susurra Subaru en buvant un peu de son café.

– Aïe ? s'étonna Makoto.

Il retrouva le malaise qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

– Elle l'a entendu, mais n'a pas décroché. C'est mauvais.

Makoto baissa la tête.

– _Don't make that kind of face... _ajout-il. Elle est juste... énervé, et sûrement déçu. Rappelle là.

Il retenta à nouveau, et une fois encore, le répondeur prit la place des longs "Biiip" qui résonnait encore dans l'esprit du jeune homme au teint mat. Subaru ria légèrement.

– Tenace.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire.

– Mh... la forcer à te voir. Attends.

Subaru prit son téléphone puis composa à son tour le numéro de téléphone de Sonoko.

Contrairement à Makoto, Sonoko décrocha sur le coup.

– Sonoko ? Ran est-elle avec toi ?

"Sonoko... Ran... pour quelqu'un qui les voit occasionnellement, il en est plus proche que ce qu'il prétend..."

– Ah tu es sur le chemin du retour ? Je vois... non, je n'arrive pas à la joindre, je retenterais plus tard. Merci.

Okiya posa le téléphone sur la table.

– Aïe ? demanda Makoto.

– Tu es encore là ? s'étonna Subaru. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te rendez chez elle, l'attendre, et lui dire que tu as sur le cœur ?

Makoto leva les sourcils.

– Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

– Je suis sûr que si. Alors vas-y.

Makoto reprit un air neutre, puis arbora un léger sourire.

– Merci, Subaru-san.

Makoto le salua avant d'entamer sa course à travers Tokyo. Selon ses calculs, il avait environ 10 minutes pour se rendez chez elle avec, un bouquet de fleurs... un minimum.

Il traversa ainsi plusieurs rues, un autre chantier, des ruelles sombres avant de finalement voir apparaitre au loin la maison de Sonoko. Grande maison par ailleurs, c'était bien la famille Suzuki pas de doute possible. Makoto espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentré, juste milieu des choses, et d'après les lumières éteintes, c'était possible.

Gros point négative pour lui... sa tenue vestimentaire, et la boue sur ses chaussures.

Comment espérait-il pouvoir retrouver Sonoko dans un tel état ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il retrouva la réalité des choses en se retournant. Sonoko était à seulement un mètre de lui.

– Sonoko... je voulais te voir.

– Quoi ? insista-t-elle, étonnée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis s'arrêta finalement.

– Je ne te mérite pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

– Je sais pas pourquoi tu restes avec un mec comme moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je fais passer mes championnats avant toi, c'est tout de même grave. Regarde l'état dans lequel je suis ! Je t'aime, et pourtant... j'ai l'impression de tout perdre.

Okiya qui était assis dans son siège, soupira longuement.

"Mais c'est pas vrai..." pensa-t-il, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

– Makoto, écoute.

– Non, toi écoute. Je suis un abruti égocentrique et un sale hypocrite qui pense qu'à soi. La seule chose que je sais véritablement, c'est à quel point je t'aime, et pourtant je suis incapable de te dire quoi que ce soit.

Okiya passa sa main sur son visage.

"Incapable de le dire, alors que tu es en train de le faire..." pensa-t-il à nouveau.

– Et-

– Makoto enfin, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu parles comme si on avait divorcé.

Il sentit un froid lui balayer le dos.

– Mais, hier soir.

– Comment ça ? tu ne t'en ai pas rappelé ? Je passais un examen important à l'hôpital ! Pour le coup, j'ai été un peu froid de voir que tu ne t'en rappelais pas, mais je vois pas en quoi tu l'as mal pris.

Makoto passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Mais mes appels...

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allume mon portable que quand je sors du lycée ! À peine l'ai-je allumé qu'Okiya m'a appelé, d'ailleurs.

Okiya toussota légèrement.

"J'avais oublié ce petit détail."

Sonoko sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge, lorsqu'elle décida enfin de cracher le morceau.

– Et puis... tu as dû traverser la ville entière pour me retrouver et me dire tout ça, regarde ton état... ça c'est romantique.

Makoto prit Sonoko dans ses bras, dans un élan d'affection, sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, frottant sa main sur celui-ci.

– Tu t'imagines vraiment des choses, toi... soupira-t-elle. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime, je crois.

Elle afficha un grand sourire, quand elle referma ses lèvres sur les siennes, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur eux.

L'orage se levait à nouveau.

_-:-_

– Je vois... susurra Ran. Makoto, tu es si romantique avec Sonoko...

Elle lâcha un petit rire discret, sous le regard attentif de Kogoro et Conan, lisant chacun le journal du jour.

Makoto en profita pour aller aux toilettes quand Sonoko ria à son tour.

– Vraiment... il s'est même senti obligé de rendre visite à Okiya pour lui remonter le moral.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Son odeur. Tu sais que Subaru boit du café noir, avec une odeur bizarre... et il sentait pareil ! Alors, j'ai envoyé un petit cadeau à Okiya en remerciement.

Ran leva un sourcil.

...

Subaru ouvrit la porte de la résidence Kudo et lâcha sa tasse de café.

– C'est bien ici la livraison des 800 cartons de café noir ? Au nom de... "Chuzuky" ?

Okiya serra les poings.

– Je ne la supporterai jamais ! grogna-t-il tout en riant.


End file.
